The international singer
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! Tori never went to HA and she met one of her greatest idols. Pairing: Tori/Kesha. Rating M for sapphism.


**A/N: So here, no Victorious events, it's mostly focused on the encounter of Tori Vega & Kesha.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **The international singer**

Victoria Vega can not believe the luck she had!

People do not lend her any more knows how many adventures: the Ke$ha's sex appeal is very strong, Tori understands why she would have a crowd of lovers more or less passing, to read in the magazines people. What she did not intend to do at all, despite her beauty, was the following adventure. She made a great tour in America, her auditoriums were always stuffed.

After the show, Kesha dines with her team in a reputable restaurant. At the end of the meal, she gets up to go take the air for a while before returning to her hotel. Tori crosses her by going to her house. Kesha walks on the sidewalk and stumbles, finding herself in unstable equilibrium, fortunately that Tori is right behind her. She holds her by an arm, with an unconscious gesture.

Kesha turns, she is even more beautiful than the photos, with her black dress tight.

"Thank you very much, Miss" Kesha smiled.  
"You're welcome, it was normal" Tori answers, smiling.  
"I invite you to come and drink a champagne in my room to thank you" the singer asks her.

It was a bit late but no matter, it seemed nice. Tori accompanies her to her hotel, risking nothing with such a woman at her side. Back at the hotel, Kesha took a bottle in the small fridge, took out two glasses and had her guest sit down in an armchair before settling on another. The two young women chatter as Kesha often compliments her about her cheekbones.

Tori tells her a little about her life on Sherwood High School, how her older sister Trina has become a big hit actress since her passage to Hollywood Arts, and how she nearly missed her first Big Showcase if her little sister had not done attention to her. Tori also tells her that she is a student at UCLA for her 21 years.

"You love to make love, for my part, I like very much" Kesha asks after some rather mundane conversations.  
"Me too but I'm not like you, I do not have a crowd of men running after me" Tori said in a teasing tone.  
"Do not listen to the rumors ... come close to me, you'll see what I love" Kesha smiled mischievously.

Tori is curious, wondering what she wanted to show her. She goes near her, sipping her champagne flute, approaching the edge of the chair as if to talk to her better. She is very surprised when Kesha surrounds her legs with her arms.

"I like girls like us, and you? You do not like girls in a bed?" she said stroking her long legs.

Wow, Tori is fell on a lesbian, while she had never made love except with men ... except once with a girl friend, but it was mostly teasing touches.

"I do not know if I love girls, I never really tried" she confesses after a moment of silence.  
"I do not force you, I can just tell you" Kesha said, caressing her knees with her fingers "and with me, you will cum as never before."

While talking, Kesha puts her head right on her pubis. Tori feels the heat through her skirt. Her hands on her leg are active as she climbs gently to her buttocks, Tori does not defend herself. Kesha rises to come up against the young adult, Tori feels the tips of her breasts through her tight-fitting dress. She lays her lips on one of her cheeks, then on the neck.

Tori lets go at her lowest instincts, something tells her she'll have a good time. Her chest caresses hers through their clothes. The young Vega feels the moistness of the excitement invading her pussy, she let her do when her hands go up the bottom of her skirt to go high between her buttocks.

"You like be fucking by the ass?" Kesha asks her suddenly, she really uses raw words.  
"Yes, I like to feel a tail deep in my ass" Tori says honestly.  
"So much the better, I like to stroke the buttocks of the girls. I like to make them cum this way, over and over again" the singer giggled softly.

Her fingers run along her buttocks just to get on the rectum, her former lovers have never made her this kind of caresses. It's fantastic when Tori feels her finger massage her ass. She spreads a little the legs of the young woman, vanquished by her desire and her envy to know something else.

The bitch, Kesha makes her cum quickly, at her mercy!

* * *

Kesha undresses her guest slowly, like a man but with more tenderness.

Tori is now naked, totally naked in front of another girl whom she did not know before the last hour.

She takes off her dress, the singer is naked underneath. Her body attracts her, she is much more beautiful than her, admiring her breasts, her waist, her hips. She feels all her body against hers, Kesha is much sweeter than a man, especially that she does not feel an cock in erect against her belly, it's a little strange ... if her mother saw her now.

Her hands run her back, looking for caresses that gives her goose bumps. Tori tries to make everything she does to him, feeling her skin perfectly smooth. She tries caress the beginning of her breasts, when Kesha touches her. Her mouth is on hers, Tori opens her mouth in an animal reflex ... she's really her thing: Kesha drops a hand to her pussy. Tori lets herself do it, and even participates in spreading her legs. She feels a finger slide on her slit, not being able to ignore that she feels like it so wet.

Her finger penetrates her intimacy. Kesha pushes her on the bed, and Tori waits with her legs dangling. The position must please her, the singer can see his wet sex. She approaches slowly, her fingers are on her breasts that she caresses by bringing out her hard nipples. Tori wants so much that she caresses her clit, after a long time, she finally feels her mouth on her pussy. She kisses it as if it was her mouth, her tongue begins her excavations from below when she had put her finger at the beginning.

Finally, Kesha comes to the ass of Tori. What a marvelous sensation to feel her tongue in this secret place, where until now, only cocks have penetrated it. She prolongs her caresses for a long time and Tori cum after a few seconds.

Kesha lying her guest on her back in bed, before kissing her glued to her. Tori feels the smell and taste of her pussy/ass in her mouth. Her lips take her breasts, while Tori's hand goes down to her pubis, aiming to make her cum too. Kesha spreads her thighs well, Tori feels her clit against her hand, she caresses him with one finger.

The singer holds her lower abdomen to her hand, Tori masturbates her at length, often stopping, as she had done for her.

"Faster, make me cum" Kesha asks her a bit annoyed.  
"Masturbate me at the same time" Tori orders in a queen tone.

Again, the young student gets her hand clinging to her clit, they are also excited and wet with pleasure.

Kesha cum a moment before her guest and Tori kisses her again. Her hand goes in search of the anus of the singer, also wanting to sodomize her. She gets a little of her wet to lubricate her ass, Tori between two fingers very easily thinking that Kesha must be fucked by something other than fingers, while Kesha puts three fingers in her vagina.

Her intimacy has been fucked for a while and Tori still cum, the singer knows what she is doing, as very few men know how to make her.

Afterwards, the two women put in 69, wanting to lick their pussies simultaneously. Tori prefers this position, which brings them closer together for better enjoyment together.

 **...**

 **A bit later,**

Tori had fallen asleep between her thighs to wake up much later, with her smell of woman filled in her nose.

It was only by waking up the next morning that Tori finished what she had begun. She licks her so that Kesha wakes up gently in pleasure, the singer wakes up laughing like what, Tori is a slut who knew nothing about love between women, and she wakes her up in this way.

After that, Kesha invited her home, having no one in her life (person of fixe) and she was tired of changing girls. Tori agreed, she will become her personal secretary for years to come. Once at the singer's apartment, Kesha introduces her to her big dildos and teaches her the double penetration between women.

But this is another story ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
